


Sweet dreams are made of this (AU Yeah August)

by Speckleflower



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 9,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speckleflower/pseuds/Speckleflower
Summary: Heye everybody! I'm writing this for AU Yeah August. Hopefully, I will update daily with short unconnected drabbles.Find me onmy tumblr, where I'm called speckleflowersummer, to see the upcoming prompt list and any art I create.That's all for now!~Speckle :)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Blue as the Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette Dupain-Cheng works at a café.  
> The bell rings, and she sees a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Café

Ding-a-ling!

  
The bell rang, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng sighed. Another customer. Another thing she’d need to do. She had been hoping that she could go home early today too. Projects had piled up, and she had so much work to do this week for school.

  
However, she forgot all this as she saw who had just walked through the door.

  
He shook raindroplets from thick, blue hair, which made her think of the rolling ocean every time she saw it. He stepped fully into the café, shutting the door behind him, wiping his boots on the ‘welcome’ mat.

  
Luka Couffaine tucked a motorbike helmet under his arm, repositioned the leather guitar case on his shoulder, and walked softly to a table- the table he always occupied, next to the window. He had a somewhat melancholy look about him, which always encapsulated Marinette.

  
She took a breath, tucked a stray strand of hair, which had fallen from its place in her bun, behind her ear, and started towards his table to take his order- not that she didn’t know what he would choose- it was the same thing every time he graced the café with his presence. He looked at her with aqua eyes swimming like the fluidity of his hair, mouth turning up to form a greeting smile, which she was quick to return.

  
That gaze would get her every time.


	2. Dear Mother, I'm in a Feathered Jail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien Agreste has wings.  
> But these feathery new appendages do not spell liberation.  
> Oh, no.  
> You couldn't be further from the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Wings

Dear Mother,

So I- I have wings now. Last week, I saw bumps appearing on my back, and they grew, and grew. Feathery and white.

I knew that Father wouldn’t be happy when he saw them- he secretly thinks anyone with wings is a freak, even though the public love them. I didn’t want to be exploited any more than I have been for modelling, so I tried… to hide them. I wore backpacks instead of my usual satchel. I wore chunky hoodies. But they continued to grow, until they were too big to hide. So I decided- Mother, I decided to- to cut them off. But standing in front of the mirror with a razor, I couldn’t do it. I got cold feet. So the next day when I went downstairs for breakfast, I had ripped holes in my jacket, which my wings protruded from. Just my luck this was the one day in the month that Father was also present- he saw them. He didn’t say anything, but I knew from the look in his eyes that he saw. And I did not like the glint in his eye.

I was right to suspect something would happen. Because the next day, I was told I would not be going to school. Father stood there. And someone else, in a white coat. A doctor. With a knife. He- he clipped my wings, and it hurt, Mother. It hurt.

He didn’t cut my wings off, because the public- they love the people who have been blessed with wings. However, they don't know what's going on behind the scenes, behind the smile that is the mask I wear, that I only feel safe to remove once I am in the confines of my room. That is when I let it all out. I cry, Mother. I cry.

They think that this is a blessing. I see it as a curse.

So I have become a pawn. More so than before, I mean. Like I need to be any more special than I have been made out to be.

And I write this, Mother, staring out from my windows at a bleak sky that holds no promise, no light on the horizon, any previous hope swamped out entirely by the blackness that is my future. Wall-to-floor panes of glass, framed by black bars.

Bars.

Like a jail.

I know that I am trapped here.

Because I may have wings, but I will never be able to fly.

I may have wings, Mother, but I, Adrien Agreste, will never be free.

-Your Adri


	3. Time is of the Essence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunnix saves the world countless times per week.  
> Is just a little me time too much to ask?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Time Travel

Alix Kubdel relaxed into her bathtub, calm and content. She had taken the liberty of allowing herself extra hot water, and the resulting temperature was satisfying. It had been a self-indulgent moment- she would have to pay for that, on top of the loan she had taken out to pay for the rent. But she deserved it. She had just got back from saving the world for the umpteenth time that week, and could use a rest. The heroes had no idea how difficult her life was, jumping across timelines, erasing akuma battles where the heroes, and sometimes Minibug and Kitty Noir, from the past, just hadn’t been strong enough to win. She woke up at stupid o’ clock in the morning, working ungodly hours, always on the watch. Pun intended. Why? Because Paris-- and the world-- needed to be protected- no matter how perfect people thought it was, sometimes the world got it wrong. And she had to be there.

Alix sank deeper into the warmth, tiny ripples from her movement tingling against her bare skin, washing away aches of the past. She breathed in the scented air- lavender. Closed her eyes.

And then the shaking began. She heard screaming, and the tell-tale thud of buildings crashing to the ground. She felt the air get a little colder, the hairs on the back of her neck rose, and the lavender odour was replaced with the sharp tang of ozone. Signs she had grown used to, learned to recognise. She let out an audible groan, unwilling to part with the blissful warmth of the bath, let alone transform, or call on her burrow, for that matter. Could they not give her a break? Was it unfathomable? Just one day- heck, a week, without shenanigans of any sort. But no, she was Bunnyx. This was her duty.

She’d have to go back- how long, she didn’t yet know. She would have to first enter her burrow and scope it out, see when the damage was started. Hopefully it wouldn’t take too long to sort out.

She rose, wincing as the cold air touched her skin, which had gotten used to the temperature, and looked back at the bath forlornly. “Stay there. I’ll be back,” she said sternly to the water, after all, she was in desperate need of some me time, even if it was disrupted with a case of timeline jumping, and she wasn’t about to let that bath bomb go to waste. She donned her watch- the rabbit miraculous, which had been perched on the sink counter. As much as she had hoped not to be disturbed, she always made a point of being ready at any time- time was of the essence, and she knew that better than anyone.

Not even bothering to towel her soaking form-- her transformation would magically render her dry, and she knew from previous occasions-- she commanded, “Fluff, clockwise!”


	4. I'm a What, Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette discovers something new about herself.  
> Sabine is thrilled. Marinette isn't so sure.  
> (But Sabine is like, the best mother ever)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Bender

Marinette is washing dishes after dinner; it’s a normal day. She is in the process of scrubbing a particularly stubborn piece of grease off a tray. As her arms are beginning to ache, she puts the sponge down for a second. Suddenly, she hears a rustle at the window and looks up to see two glowing orbs. Not even registering that they are a cat’s eyes, she flails backwards.

_And the water comes with her._

As her arm shoots into the air, so does a tongue of water, and now a column of liquid from the sink is curling in the air. “Aaahhh!” She wails in surprise.

Marinette’s mother chooses this moment to descend the stairs, and she stops short, then rushes forwards. Marinette has an almost comical look of fright on her face, continuing to shriek as the column forms a floating blob. Sabine almost laughs out loud, but then Marinette flings out her hand with a cry of “Get back!” and the water flooshes into the sink once more. It had been hurled with considerable force though, and a large amount of it has doused Marinette, whose shirt, face and hair are now soaking wet. She turns to face Sabine, eyes wide, as water begins to drip onto the kitchen tiles.

“Marinette!” Sabine exclaims in astonishment, “You’re a waterbender!”

“I’m a WHAT!?”

“A waterbender!” Sabine’s eyes shone. “This is a great honour, Marinette!”

“What honour? Look at me, I can barely walk without falling down the stairs and causing a catastrophe! Who chose me to do this?”

“This was not a mistake. Marinette, you were meant to do receive this power.”

“What will I do with it? Mom, I’m not cut out to be a hero!”

“And who said that? You’re compassionate, and kind. You have a good heart, and the rest will follow.”

“Look at the benders, the heroes of Paris, they’re so graceful with their moves, they don’t need me cluttering up their space!” Marinette worries.

“Marinette, I’m sure they’re just people like you! They have everyday lives,” Sabine counters. It’s true- the benders are just normal people, that play a part in society.

“But look at them! Look at Rena Rouge, with her fire, Chat Noir with his air and Carapace with his earth. They’re more than I could ever be. Just my luck that they’d be held back by me.”

“There’s no waterbender on the heroes team. They could use you against Hawkmoth- all the elements together would make the team even stronger, and they- you, would win more strongly each time he attacks, instead of scraping by the skin of your teeth.”

Marinette turns away. “I- I don’t know, Mom. I just don’t know if I’m up to it.”

“Marinette, I believe in you. Your friends believe in you. And if you do this, Paris will believe in you.”

“Thanks, Mom. I’ll take this chance. I’ll do my part for Paris.”

“That’s my girl.”

Sabine smiles, and brings her daughter into a tight hug, not caring about the water that is now on her.

Because it’s the water of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my favourite one I've done so far haha (I'm surprised I'm managing to keep up, seeing that for some reason, I decided to also do Adrien AUGreste throughout August- two daily prompts, _woohoo _! It is fun though). I had no idea for most of the day. But the whole time I was like it needs to be ATLA! And Mari is a waterbender! I'm at the start of Book 2, and loving it so far :D__


	5. Hold me, I'm alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie has a nightmare.  
> Gabriel is there to comfort her though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Bed sharing

_Cold._

_Lonely._

_Dark._

_Wandering. In vain._

_Searching for a door to the light, that will never be found, let alone opened. Or maybe it doesn’t even exist. It’s all in your head. The fabric of which is fraying. You stumble on, feet blistering, aching, but attempt to escape this blackness is futile. The walls of your mind are closing in, and fast, and beyond is nothing. Empty, crushing nothing. It’s silent, but it’s deafening at the same time, you would find it strange, if you had the time to think. You crouch, but it presses against your sides, cold against fragile, bare skin. You curl up, but it blankets itself over your very being, as your space gets smaller and smaller and darker and darker and there’s no-one there to help. You scream for someone, anyone, hands cupped over your eardrums, bursting with the weight of the vacuum of no noise. But as always, you’re alone. And then the darkness becomes denser and fills up your mouth and nose, clogs your eyes until your senses are overloaded and your whole body is burning, burning_ cold _and you can’t breathe and-_

Nathalie screamed. A hand shot to her throat and she only relaxed slightly upon realising that she could breathe, gulping mouthfuls of sweet air. It barely reconciled her though. She was breathing heavily, and scrambled upright, bringing the duvet up to her face. A light flicked on outside the door, a sliver of yellow leaking under, and she was reminded of where she was. In the Agreste mansion. She had been really ill earlier, and Gabriel had asked her to stay in one of the spare rooms; she had grudgingly agreed. She inhaled sharply at seeing the light- her scream must have woken Gabriel up- or he had stayed up late designing, either was possible. Tears of shock streamed from her eyes. The door opened, and she registered Gabriel’s concerned face. A blink, and he was at her side, her hand clasped in his. “Are you alright, Nathalie?”

_Breathe._

“Night- nightmare,” she whispered, eyes darting erratically around the now visible objects in the room, bathed in soft light. Trying to find solace, her gaze came to a rest on Gabriel’s face. His touch was comforting, and he squeezed her hand as he spoke. “Was it bad?”

_Don’t let him know._

She didn’t reply for a second, then jerked her head in a slight nod. Her breathing slowed until it was almost normal. He stood up fully from his crouch and prepared to leave, after saying, “I think you’re okay. I’ll leave you to sleep.” He started to walk away, but at the same time, Nathalie’s heart began to pick up, beating faster in her chest, her breaths became louder and more difficult, her hands scrabbled for a hold on the sheets beneath her. _Alone. Alone_ , her mind hissed, as the plaguing thoughts of her dream returned. He was going, going-

“Will you stay with me?” She blurted out. Gabriel turned, hand on the doorknob, surprise on his face. He nodded. “Of course.” The reply came quickly. He let go of the door and approached her again. Gently lifting the blanket, he got into the bed, sitting up. She rested her head on his shoulder and he rubbed her arm as she calmed down and finally closed her eyes. He was warm, and Nathalie felt safe, as she slipped into a sleep devoid of dreams.


	6. You stand inbetween me and her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finds out why Hawkmoth has been doing this all this time.  
> One person stands in his way of being reunited with his mother again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Enemies

Adrien backs away from his father quickly, hands raised protectively in front of him. “You’re Hawkmoth!? No.. how could you! Look at what you do to Paris!”

“Adrien, don’t you want to know why I do this? I don’t want to hurt anyone, that’s not my goal!”

“Then what _do_ you want?”

“It’s probably better if I show you. Come with me.”

Gabriel leads Adrien to his underground lair, and Adrien gasps as he enters the wide cavern, and he stops short when he sees Emilie, unmoving in the stasis chamber.

“Mother?” He asks in a small voice, turning to Gabriel, a question on his face.

“She’s in a coma, Adrien.” Gabriel says sadly. “It was caused by her using the peacock miraculous, which is broken. She- I didn’t realise until it was too late, and she was gone.”

Adrien begins to understand what his father had been going through.

“But why-”

Gabriel silences him with a hand, at the same time bringing something out of his pocket.

“Here is the miraculous of the cat. It is one half of what we need to bring your mother back, Adrien.”

He takes the ring with trembling hands as Gabriel continues. “If one obtains the miraculouses of the Ladybug and Black Cat, they can then make a wish to change reality. In our case, we can bring your mother back, Adrien.”

“Really?” Adrien whispers. “Mama will come back?” Tears well in his eyes as he recalls the times he had with his mother, playing with her, going on walks with her. And losing her. The day he woke up and she was gone, without explanation. And his father refused to speak of it. Here is his explanation, it all made sense.

“Ladybug is trying to stop us. She doesn’t want you to have your mother back.”

Adrien’s hands curl into fists as he stares at his mother’s face inside the case, trying to imagine those beautiful eyes open, full of life. It could become reality. He could be with his mother again. In her arms. Instead of being on the other side of a piece of glass. If not for one, opposing, stubborn girl.

“I-” his voice cracks and his father looks on, head slightly to the side, waiting for what he will say. He looks straight at his mother, fragile and still. Bares his teeth into a snarl.

“I _hate_ Ladybug.”


	7. Croissant for a Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Prince Adrien, a familiar black-clad figure, and a pigtailed girl selling pastries in the marketplace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Royalty

“Croissants, tarts, pastries!”

“Chat Noir would like a croissant and an apple turnover, please,” said a young man who was masked in black, features hidden. He wore a hood which thick blonde hair peeked out from, and on the hood were fake cat ears. Over his back was slung a traveller’s pack.

“Of course, that’d be sixty cents, Chat Noir,” The girl behind the stall said in a cheery voice, saying the name he gave her with a laugh, pigtails bouncing as she added various baked goods to a paper bag. She wore a simple commoner’s dress, like most of the other sellers at the market.

The young man reached into the depths of the black cloak he was draped in, and drew out a coin. He held it out, then quickly brought it back before she could take it, and rubbed it clean with the corner of his sleeve. “There,” he said with a smirk. She took the coin, which was now shiny, and prepared his change. She held the small coins out to him, but he closed her hand over it and brought it to his lips for a light kiss. “Keep the change, Milady.”

“Cheeky cat,” she muttered good-naturedly, with a grin on her face. “But thank you.”

“May I ask your name?”

“You may, and it’s Marinette,” she laughed.

“Ok, Marinette! Couldn’t resist showing my respects to a purrity lady, you look pawesome. And so do these pastries,” he said as he brought a croissant out of the bag and took a big bite; flakes raining onto his shirt. “So, I’m being compared to pastries, huh?” She said with faux indignance, but he wasn’t listening. “Mmmm, this is delicious!” He exclaimed as he crammed the rest of the croissant into his mouth. She swiped at him as flakes sprayed from his mouth, threatening to land on the table. “Who raised you? Don’t talk with food in your mouth!”

“Maybe you could take a poor, stray kitty in, Purrincess?” He bowed with a flourish, looking up, head cocked, tongue slightly out of his mouth.

She giggled, “Away with you and your antics!” shooing him away with her hands.

“Of course, Purrincess! But no doubt, know that I’ll be back!” With another bow, he melted into the crowd, leaving the girl behind the stall shaking her head fondly.

\----

“But I’m the Prince, Nino! I can’t go out as me whenever I feel like it, so Chat Noir takes to the streets.” A boy appeared at the door, speaking in a nervous voice with energetic undertones- no doubt he tried to control himself when he was fulfilling servant duties, but his excitement for Adrien was evident. “Prince Adrien, you have been permitted a visit to the marketplace. But you have to go with a bodyguard.” He left quickly.

Adrien looked at Nino, who was just smiling. “How did you do it?” Adrien asked in awe.

His servant, who was a best friend, in Adrien’s eyes—he treated him as nothing less than that, shrugged, “I pulled a few strings. Sorry about the bodyguard thing, though- ‘the idea of mingling with commoners alone is horrifying!’” He made air quotes, as this had been said to Adrien just yesterday by his mother, Queen Emilie.

Making fun of superiors was a big no-no, but Nino and Adrien were friends—had been for ages—and Adrien would never report him- he would be thrown out of the castle, and Adrien didn’t want to lose one of the only people who treated him as a person. Adrien hugged him, “That doesn’t matter, thank you, Nino!”

“Anytime, Adrien.”

\-------

“Hello.”

“Prince Adrien, what an honour to have you at our humble stall!” The girl at the stall stuttered.

“Of course, Marine- Mademoiselle.”

“Wh- what would you like?” The girl said with a smile.

“I’d give anything to try one of those croissants agai- try a croissant, I mean.” Prince Adrien said to the girl, while his bodyguard loomed behind him.

She handed him the bag, no doubt filled with an assortment of delicious pastries, of course including croissants. Leaning forward, she whispered into his ear, “Chat’s out of the bag.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nice to see you again, Kitty.” She winked, and he gave her a stunned smile, shrugging, “What can I say? I wanted to see you again, Purrincess.”

“Anytime, Kitty. But be careful, you don’t want to get caught,” she said with sparkling eyes.

He winked as he turned away, his bodyguard’s hand on his back steering him.


	8. Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Nathaniel are dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Secret Dating

Chloe looked at the drawing. It was beautiful. She wasn’t just saying that because it was a drawing of her- it really was amazingly done. Nathaniel was so talented, he had captured her likeness perfectly with a few strokes of pen, then with water and a brush had blended the ink to shade it. It was so simple, yet breath-taking.

Chloe gave Nathaniel’s signature a kiss, then hugged the picture to her chest. She placed it carefully in her handbag, then looked around quickly, to make sure no one had seen her do that.

Because Chloe and Nathaniel were dating. And no one could know.

Not until she lost some of her edge and belief in public image, and humbled herself.

He would help with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's so short, haha! 😅


	9. Stuck in a Lift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is late, as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: University

“Sorry, sorry, coming through!”

The lift door was closing, and she didn’t know when it would come again. She couldn’t be late for university again! Marinette knew she wasn’t going to make it, but then a hand reached through and stopped them closing. She squeezed through into the lift, which was packed with students like her, letting out a breathless, “Thank you!”

“No problem!” someone replied.

Wait.

She knew that voice.

Did that mean that… Adrien Agreste, the boy she’d been crushing on for the longest time, had just stopped the lift, for her? And now, due to the amount of people in the lift, she was pressed up against… Adrien Agreste?

She looked up. And there he was. Smiling at her. She whipped her head back around, and took a breath.

_It’s okay it’s okay it’s okay._

She managed to avoid hyperventilating at the fact that her back was touching Adrien Agreste, and he was warm, and- No!

She anxiously watched the light above the lift indicating which floor they were on. Just a few more, and then she’d be free.

The lift dinged, and slowed to a stop. It opened, and to her it wasn’t fast enough. She raced out, glancing at her watch. Two more minutes. She could make it.


	10. If I could tell her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has wanted to tell Marinette how he feels about her for so long.  
> Will he step up this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Reverse crush

“Have a good day, Adrien,” Marinette said with a smile, and then she was walking away from him.

Panicking, Adrien opened his mouth and took a step forwards, stretching out a hand. Almost calling her back, to tell her, to finally tell her what he had wanted to tell her for the last year.

Almost. Not quite.

He held back. Like he did every time he tried to offer his feelings. Because he didn’t want to bundle them up-- all the jumbled feelings in his head-- and throw them at her. He needed to organise what he felt, figure out how to tell her.

To tell her that he loved her. And had been in love with her for so long.

And he’d spent so long trying, but had never been able to work out what to say.

This time though, he steeled himself.

_ If I don’t do this now, every day I will regret it. There will be no right time. Waiting will only make me more anxious. And besides, there’s no point holding on to false hope if she- if she doesn’t like me back. She may just view me as a friend, but I have to let out my feelings for her. _

_ It’s now or never. _

“Ma- Marinette?”

She turned. Cocked her head. “Yes, Adrien?”

He took a deep breath, and in a wavering voice-

Began to speak.


	11. Flight of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has been stuck in this tower his whole life.  
> His love, Ladybug, gives him a chance at freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Star crossed lovers

“Adrien.” Ladybug appeared at the window, panting, like she had been sprinting. Or flying fast with her yoyo.

“Yes, Ladybug?” Adrien got up quickly and headed to the window. But she didn’t swing in, like she normally did- instead, she just hovered on the ledge. “Why won’t you come in?”

She didn’t answer, instead, she said, “I’ll get you out of here soon.”

“How? No, Ladybug, it’s too dangerous!”

“No, please, you don’t understand! I can’t always visit you like this!” She had a pained look on her face.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s difficult for me to get here, Adrien. The sacrifices I’ve made, the times I’ve almost been found out...” she trailed off, shifting her feet.

“I- I understand. But Ladybug, I love you so much!”

“I know, Minou, I love you dearly too. But… I have to leave soon.”

“What? No, I’ll miss you so much!”

“So come with me, Adrien! You know I’ve always loved you and will always love you.”

“I can’t leave… my family-”

“What will they ever do for you?” She put a hand on his shoulder, and he took it in his own.

“It’s what I could do for them.” He hung his head. “I know what they’re like, but my father doesn’t let me leave for my own good. He just wants to protect me, after what happened to…” his voice dropped, “my mother.”

“But being trapped here won’t do anything. That’s very humble of you to want to do something for them. But they can’t be helped. And there’s no point staying when you won’t be able to do anything. Please Adrien, I can’t live without you.”

He stopped, torn. Then he hardened his jaw, looking into her pleading bluebell eyes. “I’ll come. Ok, I’ll come with you. When?”

“Now,” she whispered.

“Now?”

“Chaton,” she breathed, and his heart melted at the name. “There’s no reason to wait.” Adrien looked back at his barren room. Bed, drawers, mirror. There was nothing of value, he hadn’t been given anything he would like enough to treasure. The only object he cared about bringing was the ring on his finger, which his father had crafted. It was all he had to remember him by. “I’m ready,” he said. Ladybug held out her arms, and he hugged her close as she swung out into the darkness with him, to a new life.

He didn’t look back at the tower once.


	12. Together, apart, we're still us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Nino have been together, and apart.  
> But always friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Childhood friends

“Alya, you’re leaving?” Nino grabbed the other six year-old’s hand, and she held it tight, a sad look in her eyes which was mirrored in his face.

“I am, Nino. I’m sorry.”

“But you’re my best friend! I’ll miss you so much!”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, “I don’t want to go. But Baba and Mama have found jobs in France, and I have to go with them.”

_ Eight years later... _

“Mama, we’re moving to France?”

“We are, Nino. To Paris.”

“Paris- that’s where Alya moved to! So I might see her again?”

“I believe so, habibi!”

_ One month later... _

“Ni- Nino? Is that you?”

“Alya? Alya!?”

“It is you!”

The two embraced, together once more after being separated for so long, because they had never forgotten each other, not once, for the years they had been apart. These years had not dampened their feelings.

Because true friends never forget.


	13. The boy with the flower in his hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious boy walked into the florists and encapsulated her with just a smile.  
> And left.  
> Not without leaving her something that she'd treasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Flower shop

The boy I fell in love with had a flower in his ocean-blue hair when I met him, a guitar slung over his back, ruffling the hood of his jacket.

He removed the flower, and placed it into my hands with a lazy smile. “It’s beautiful,” I whispered. It was- white and pure, large fluttery petals with a dark fuchsia centre, not quite like any of the ones we sold at the florists. I moved to hand it back to him, but he gently closed my hand over it. His touch was warm.“Keep it,” he murmured in a soft, melodious voice. I was stunned. “Th- thank you,” I stuttered, unsure of what to say.

And then he was gone.

I still have that flower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little obscure, but it's Lukanette.  
> Also today I tried a different style, in Adrien AUGreste too. It's more... poetic, I guess? And first person.  
> Cya tomorrow :)


	14. Fly by night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir- social media influencers.  
> And no one knows who they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Social media

Everyone knew of Ladybug, the girl who posted beautiful artworks online anonymously, marked with her logo, a red circle with five black dots. Equally well known, if not more, was Chat Noir, the boy who rendered these artworks on the city walls nightly, with his own signature- a green paw print. Police action would have been taken, except… the artworks were beautiful. They were easily recognisable as duplicates of Ladybug’s work, but they were simplified, enlarged, the style changed slightly. However the personality still shone through.

Was it vandalism? It could be considered that, maybe even  _ should  _ be. But there was so much feeling in these splashes of paint, that brought tourists and civilians from around the city wondering at, as soon as word got out after the first one appeared a year ago.

Chat Noir was anonymous- no one would ever know the identity of the boy who went to work on the streets when the moon was high. Like a cat he was careful with his steps, the only glimpse of him being shadows in the alleys, and once a flash of green eyes under a black hood. Like Ladybug, he had a social media account, where he was often seen having conversations with his partner, who he endeared to call a range of names from ‘Bugaboo’ to ‘Milady’ and in return was referred to as ‘Chaton’ or ‘Minou’. Chat Noir flirted shamelessly, and she bantered fluently, seamlessly with him. Onlookers could tell how happy they were when they talked.

No one knew who they were, but everyone knew they were destined for each other.


	15. Compassion outshines/ A new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never anticipated finding something like this today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Mythical creatures

Marinette knew she had made a mistake the moment she stepped into the alley. Curse her overly curious, kind-hearted self! The thing that was in the dumpster had been making quite the racket, and now half of its contents were scattered. However, that wasn’t what had brought her here. Mingled in with the crashes of objects hitting the floor had been what sounded to Marinette like distressed whimpers and pained squeals. Oh gods… what if it was a demon that had crawled up from the underworld, which wanted to trick her into coming too close, and then possess her!? But something told her that wasn’t the case. She stole a look back before venturing closer. Peering inside, she gasped.

It had a short snout, small pointed ears, red scales, and on its back were unmistakably…

Leathery wings.

It was a baby dragon, fallen from the sky. Marinette’s heart melted at its large pleading eyes and sniffles, even though she knew what it would grow up to be and do. She held out her arms, and she-- it was definitely a girl-- tentatively took a step forwards, but then seemed to deem Marinette safe, and eagerly hopped into her hold, instantly snuggling up to her cheek. “Aww,” Marinette murmured. “Don’t worry. I’ll look after you. But first, let me name you. I’ll call you… Kagami.”

She carefully put the baby dragon into her rucksack, making sure there was room and a hole to breathe, with a hiss of “Stay down and be quiet, or I’ll be caught!” Then she strode confidently out of the alley, already contemplating how she’d explain this to her mother, not that she was planning to tell her.

But Sabine Cheng had an uncanny ability of finding things out.


	16. Similar differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette Dupain-Cheng has always been special.  
> Little does she know that on the other side of the city is her equal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: Magic

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was only two years old when she first used magic.

Her mother noticed it promptly, being the perspective character she was, but she was of course unsure what had happened exactly. Marinette had fallen down and grazed her knee when Sabine’s back had been turned. The girl had been screaming, but as Sabine watched, the graze faded away, until nothing remained, and the skin was left unblemished. She had shrugged, and continued. Sometimes miracles like these happened. But she didn’t know then that it would continue to happen frequently, and it was her daughter who had caused it to occur, not an external force.

Marinette was special.

Marinette herself only realised she had the power six years later, when she got hit by a car, accidentally falling into the road after a cyclist had brushed her. The cyclist had been distraught, but as he rushed round the front of the car, which had screeched to a stop, he had stopped in his tracks to see that she was completely  _ unharmed _ .

It took four months for Marinette to understand that she could use this power of healing and creation at will, and one more to figure out how exactly. She also found out that the bigger the thing she tried to do, the more tired it would make her. So she only used it for little things.

She didn’t know, however, that on the other side of the city, a boy had also developed a power like this. However, while she could create, he would destroy. For this reason, his father had kept him locked away. Maybe it had been beneficial at the start- he hadn’t been able to control the things he destroyed-- anything he touched would dissolve into ash-- and that wouldn’t have been good in public. But even though now he could control it, he still wasn’t allowed out. And this would spark bursts of anger, which just made it worse.

Marinette could, of course, help him to balance it out. But neither of them knew it.

So nothing could be done.


	17. The girl in the ladybug dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a girl in the corner of the dance floor.  
> Naturally, this is the one that enraptures Adrien the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Masquerade

She looked stunning. Being the son of the Earl, the most famous fashion critic in Paris, Adrien had to appreciate the dress for its beauty. And he knew that this had been handmade by her, not ordered and tailored. He could just tell. It suited her so perfectly, even more so than that of the others’ here-- the girl in the yellow ball gown with the striped bodice and matching mask, the girl in the maxi dress with layers of orange chiffon and a white mask-- which  _ were  _ immaculate, to say the least, but this one just went the extra mile. Ten miles. Even though she herself looked awkward, shifting her feet and holding an arm with the other, that was due to the crowded environment. The dress, she looked so comfortable in it. It fit so perfectly. Yet, no one seemed to notice her- she was standing in the shadows, close to the wall, as if she didn’t want to be seen. Adrien could relate to that. But it was almost like a glow emulated off her, a soft light that caressed her. Her gaze was on the floor, as if she were analysing its every pattern, and he doubted she had much interest in the masquerade ball at all.

Crimson bled into scarlet, which twirled flawlessly down into shocks of maroon and burgundy. The whole creation seemed to be alive, like a flickering blaze. It just skimmed the floor, and pink slippers peeked out from beneath. The bodice featured black spots, and the sleeves were off the shoulder. At either side of her hips was a petal-like gauzy white overlap, made from a thicker fabric to provide form; they resembled the wings of a ladybug. Her mask curled with elegance, adorned with glittering obsidian stones of various sizes.

And the girl herself was enrapturing. She radiated delicate beauty, and her large bluebell eyes were almost sorrowful. Her soft pink lips were turned up in a slight smile.

Adrien savoured this moment, where he could linger for however long he wanted, because even though he was suited in black, with cat ears on his head and a black mask on his face, he was bound to be recognised soon, and the son of the Earl would not be left alone.


	18. Leather pages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is a book binder.  
> One day, someone comes to watch him at his craft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: Bookstore

Not many appreciate this fine art, but Adrien wishes to keep it alive. Behind his desk, in the tucked away dimly lit shop, he works on another of his creations. He carefully presses the sheets together and smooths the fold to a crisp edge with the bone folder. One signature after another. It’s tedious, but therapeutic, plus he knows it will be worth it in the end. That’s what puts people off- the time it takes, the effort. In this day and age people are lazy- they either want tasks to be easy to pull off in a short amount of time, or they build a machine to do it. But this isn’t something that a machine can do.

Painstakingly, Adrien begins to sew the pages together, creating a pattern with the waxed thread. Then he begins to attach it to the leather cover that he prepared earlier- cut, carved, and dyed a beautiful brown. It’s all coming together.

Out of the corner of his eye, Adrien sees a pigtailed girl, and he connects this in his mind to the doorbell he heard chime… 30 minutes ago. This girl has been watching him for some time. Adrien looks up at her, and he can see her eyes shining with interest. When she sees that she’s noticed her, she stops staring, and grins awkwardly, a hand going to the back of her neck. “Er, hi! I’m Marinette.”

“Pleased to meet you, Marinette, I am the book binder, Adrien Agreste.”


	19. Shades of Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juleka believes the tattoo on her wrist is a lie, that she has no soulmate.  
> But she is proved wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: Soulmate

Juleka looks into the mirror in the public toilets. With a hand she tucks the curtain of hair covering her face behind an ear. Dark eyes stare back at her as she looks at her face. No one would ever love that face. The tattoo on her wrist is a lie. It supposedly reads the first words that her soulmate will say to her.  _ Oh my gosh, you’re so pretty.  _ Yeah right. Who’d ever think that anyone would appreciate her looks? And even if they did, would they care about her? She’s so unlikeable.

The first words tattoo is how everyone finds their happy ever after. That’s what they say.

She looks down at her pale hands on the edges of the sink, black fingerless gloves half covering them.

A high pitched voice jars her thoughts. “Oh my gosh, you’re so pretty!”

Startled, Juleka focuses on the face she can now see in the mirror. The short girl with a blonde pixie cut, large blue eyes and a pink dress is standing just to her right, looking at her.

“Oh, I- thank you,” Juleka blushes, a self-conscious hand going to her hair to quickly put it back over her face. At first she doesn’t want to believe that the girl is being genuine. But there’s something in her voice that soothes her.

And then she realises.

“No, keep it like that! Only if you want, of course, but you really are beautiful-” Then the girl stops. So does Juleka. The taller girl turns round to face her, eyes blooming with recognition, and sees a similar expression reflected in the other girl’s face.

Wordlessly, Juleka lifts her glove to show the girl the curling words on her wrist. The girl nods, adjusting her sleeve to show her a winding tattoo. And the words are what just came from Juleka’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was excited from day 1 about soulmate AU day, because soulmate AUs are just so awesome! But I'm not sure if I did it justice haha 😕


	20. A Miracu-class tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Bustier informs the class that they will be putting on a fairytale-style play.  
> But who will take each part?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: Fairytale

“We’re going to be putting on a fairytale-style play!” Miss Bustier announced. “Isn’t that exciting?”

An excited murmur rippled through the class as they all started talking rapidly to the people around them. “Hush now,” Miss Bustier called with a smile on her face, “Let’s decide who will play each part.” Once she was sure she had the whole class’s attention-- and this didn’t take long as she was a much-liked teacher-- she began. “I need someone to be the prince. He will go on many brave exploits and in the end, save a princess from a tower guarded by a dragon.”

“Adrikins would be perfect for that role!” Chloe piped up.

“Alright Chloe. Adrien, would you be okay with that?” The teacher asked.

Adrien shrugged, a hand going to the back of his neck, a corner of his mouth turning up in a half-smile. “If you think I’m the best person for the job, then I’d be up to it.”

_ So selfless as always. A true prince. Unlike one spoilt brat I know _ , Marinette thought.

“Who’d like to help with the sound, lighting and producing? I imagine not all of you will be comfortable with being on the stage.”

“I’ll be in charge of that!” Nino gave a lopsided grin. “I’m not stage shy, but I know that behind the scenes is where I’m best.”

“Nice,” complimented Adrien, high-fiving his best friend.

“One of the other main characters is the princess-”

“Oh Adrikins, I’ll be your damsel in distress!” Chloe gushed, before Miss Bustier could even finish her sentence.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Of course,” she muttered.

“Who’d like to be the dragon?”

“I’ll be the dragon,” Ivan grunted, and Mylène gave him an approving look.

“Who’d like to help with the outfits and clothing?” A knowing eye glanced at the pigtailed girl in the second row.

“Me!” Alya ducked as Marinette’s hand shot into the air enthusiastically. “I’ll get to work designing right away!”

“I also need-” Miss Bustier checked her list- “A king and queen, some villagers, and a hunter.” Several people started to raise their hands, and Marinette tuned out the noise- her role in the play was already decided, and she was thrilled with it.

Even though Chloe was going to be the princess. She would be close to Adrien the whole time, pleading for the prince to save her from the tower, carried down carefully from it. And finally, what else could come other than a true love’s kiss?  _ Chloe _ would get to kiss Adrien.

Marinette pushed aside her sentiment for the blonde haired girl. She was determined to not let her ruin the show. This was going to be so fun. She was already thinking of all the designs she could make- the prince’s cloak, the princess’s dress… the materials she could experiment with. This was going to be an incredible challenge.


	21. To be up there with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing the trapeze artist perform, Adrien decides that he's never wanted anything more in life than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: Circus

The trapeze artist was simply beautiful. Adrien marvelled at the way she twisted and turned flawlessly, effortlessly. He was enraptured, and there was no doubt that any onlooker of this spectacle was. At a quick glance around the audience, his suspicion was confirmed- everyone else’s faces portrayed the same reverie. She captured their gaze, performing daring jumps from trapeze to trapeze, making it look as easy as walking, but Adrien could appreciate how difficult it was- from his position he could see the intense look of concentration on her face, could imagine the sweat beading on her brow. But one other thing that was very clear was the look of raw elation on her face as she launched herself into empty space, before gravity took hold and the momentum took hold.

She looked so at ease, like a bird, like she  _ belonged  _ in the air. Like it was all she had, but it was enough. More than enough. She looked  _ free _ . He longed to be up there with her, gliding and soaring. Wings weren’t even a necessity- she utilised the thin strings and the wooden bar to the utmost perfection, they were all she needed. And it was easy to forget they were there.

It was magical, surreal. And he was living for it.

He realised he’d never wanted anything more than this. To get away. To be free from responsibilities (of which he had a lot). To travel, to perform. All of it, he wanted desperately.

And what better time than now? He had absolutely nothing to lose. He could only proceed and progress.

After the circus show was over (the other acts were also astounding to behold, but none had captured his intention quite like the trapeze had), he slipped backstage and scrambled around to the back of the tent. He knew that audience members weren’t really supposed to be here, but he hoped that soon he would be no stranger to this environment. He couldn’t help but marvel at the multitude of colours that met him, admittedly getting a little lost in himself. The performers, all in wonderful costumes, milled around, laughing and smiling. Props were everywhere, but organised. It looked like heaven to him. Adrien saw the circus master, a well dressed man, walking nearby, and he quickly ran in front of him, making him stop. “Please, sir, may I speak with you?” He asked.

“Yes, what is it?” The man said. Adrien tried to think of what to say, how to ask. His reward for waiting to speak was a sharp “Get it out, son! I don’t have all day!” from the man, who seemed to be getting impatient. Adrien didn’t blame him- he must be a busy man. “Otherwise I’ll have to kick you out for loitering where you’re not supposed to be! And we have to leave soon!”

Adrien cleared his throat and squared his shoulders.

“Can I- can I join your circus?”


	22. Castles and Knights- it's all in your head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friend group discusses favourite Disney films.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 22: Disney

“What’s your favourite Disney film, guys?” Marinette started one day. They were in the classroom, waiting for class to start. Since Miss Bustier hadn’t arrived yet, they were crowded around the desks in the middle, catching up from the weekend and just engaging in conversation.

“Ooh, Sleeping Beauty!” Rose gushed. “It’s so beautiful and romantic how the Prince comes and saves her!” She brought her hands together dreamily, eyes closed, no doubt imagining herself in a similar situation.

“Mulan,” said Alya, folding her arms. “She proves that she can be as strong as any of the men, maybe even better.”

“Pocahontas,” Juleka spoke from beneath her hair, her visible eye shining. “She’s strong and brave.”

“Merida!” Alix leant forwards, a hand supporting her chin. “She’s a rebel.”

“And she doesn’t care about being a princess,” Mylène laughed, “You certainly wouldn’t if you were one.”

Alix shrugged, winking, “What can I say? I’m the resident adventurous tomboy.” Her side ponytail bounced with her head.

“How about you, Sunshine?” Alya asked, turning to Adrien.

“I like how Rapunzel stands up to Mother Gothel, escapes with her lover, and has a free life,” Adrien said quietly. There was a heavy silence as everyone realised he was relating himself to Rapunzel- he was kept at home with not much opportunity to go out and have fun.

“Although,” Adrien took a breath, a wide smile appearing on his face; everyone looked at him again.

“I do prefer anime.”


	23. Steps of Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But father, I just want to dance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 23: Dance

Adrien was dancing again. Music played in the background, but not too loud- or Nathalie would hear and tell him off. He danced to any music that came up on his phone, no matter what the style- he liked it all.

He was a spectacular dancer, to say the least. The swift, fluid movements of his body, the patter of his feet on the floor, the energy in his arms, the expression on his face- they all portrayed his mood and emotion. When his shoulders slumped, you could feel the crushing weight on your shoulders. When his face lit up, you felt the joy in your heart. When he leaped, you couldn’t stay still.

But the only one who witnessed Adrien’s regular displays of talent was Plagg. His friend, close like no other, close in a way that no one else could ever know.

The bond between a kwami and their holder was unique.

Because he would be denied, time and time again, when he pleaded. “But father, I just want to dance.” And was met with a disapproving frown. When there was only one thing he wanted, and had wanted the moment he had first tapped his feet on the floor to a beat as a child.

The day he had discovered that dancing was his passion.


	24. Bars and scattered pebbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life has always been like this for Adrien.  
> Ever since... something terrible happened to his father, because of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 24: Cursed

Adrien knew he was cursed the moment his hand had connected with his father’s arm in an effort to push him away. The moment black energy had shot from his fingers. The moment Gabriel Agreste had crumbled to dust.

The moment he had realised his life would never be the same again.

He had stared, held his breath, eyes wide at…  _ nothing.  _ Because his father had disappeared. He brought his hand out in front of him. It was trembling. Then he had screamed. Nathalie had been standing in the doorway, shocked, hands brought to her mouth. She had shut the door on him, and called the police. They had entered the room, and found everything burned to ashes, a boy standing in the midst of it all.

He had been eight years old.

In his cell-- which he had resided in since that day--, Adrien shook his head, rolling his eyes at the memory.  _ Stop being so sentimental, this is what your life is like. There’s no point dwelling in the past. _

But he couldn’t help it. Why him? Why did he have to have this curse? He couldn’t be like normal people. He just wanted to grow up normally-- go out with friends, go to school, meet a girl. But that would never be possible for him.

Then the door opened, and a girl slipped in. And he  _ felt _ something. Her presence was positive. She nervously opened her mouth, and began to speak.

“I- I’m Marinette, and I can help you.”


	25. Letters and Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette decides she wants to get a pen pal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 25: Pen pal

“Mama...” Marinette began.

“Yes, sweetie?” Sabine turned from washing her hands.

“I’ve been thinking of getting a pen pal.”

Sabine’s face lit up. “Really?”

“Yeah, I’d love to talk to someone I don’t know in real life, someone who doesn’t know me, to see things from a different perspective. Plus I love writing letters.”

“Well, if that’s what you want, then go for it! I’m sure it will be fun and engaging.”

“Thanks for the support, Mama.”

“Of course!” Sabine took Marinette’s hands in her own and squeezed them.

Fifteen minutes later, a laptop in front of them, Sabine announced, “So your penpal is a girl, and her name is... Alya Césaire.”

“Great! I’ve always wanted a good girl friend to talk to. I do have friends, but not a special best friend. Juleka and Rose have each other, and they don’t say anything to not make me feel bad, but I don’t like third-wheeling them when they’re obviously together and want to spend time alone as a couple.”

“Well then, this will be good for you! A bond over letters is still a bond nevertheless,” her mother proclaimed.

“Thanks for setting it up, Mama!”

They hugged, and for the first time in a while, Marinette had a huge smile plastered all over her face.


	26. Exotic swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DJWIFI  
> Ok but DJWIFI pirate AU is such a yes  
> The fanart-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 26: Pirate

_ "What are you doing here? _ ” The girl snarled, whipping out her deathly sharp sword and pressing it under the boy’s chin. He froze, wide eyes locked into her fiery amber gaze, but made no move to grab the curved blade at his waist. He knew there would be no reason to, and besides, crossing her would be foolish.

“Als? Relax, please! I have a reason-” Nino started.

“I bet you’re just here to annoy me, or gloat about something that you did three years ago.” The girl with wild shoulder length brown hair and dark skin huffed, lifting her head and not removing her sword from his neck. He gulped, trying to stay as still as possible.

It wasn’t easy when she looked so  _ beautiful _ .

“I’m not here for that, Alya!”

“Oh, you knew perfectly well what you were doing that day, when you  _ left  _ me.”

“Excuse me, I didn’t leave you,” Nino retorted.

She huffed and lowered the sword, so he could look at her. “So what do you call it?”

“I- shut up, fine! I left you! But I was coming back!” He insisted.

“ _ Of course  _ you were. And that’s why you left me on an  _ island _ . Sailing away on  _ le deep blue sea. _ ”

The sarcasm was so thick he felt he could cut it apart with his sword.

Oh, how he had missed the love of his life, he thought as he smirked at her narrowed eyes.

“Dumbass,” she snorted, but he could see the look in her eyes.

“Insubordinate troglodyte,” he winked back.

“Why you-”

One second they were arguing, and the next-

They were in each other’s arms, kissing passionately.

They broke away gasping, both as shocked as each other.

“Babe-” Nino started, but Alya silenced him with a glare.

“This doesn’t mean you’re forgiven,” she spat, whirling around.

But Nino knew that wasn’t quite true.


	27. Destiny/who you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette needs to know who she is. Her true heritage.  
> Her true parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 27: Mythology

“There’s a… tattoo, mark, I don’t know what to call it, on my arm. Two, actually.”

“Interesting, interesting indeed.” The man pondered, a hand rising to stroke his goatee.

“I’m scared, please, I don’t know why this appeared, I know you can help me!”

Marinette rolled her sleeve up, thrusting her arm in front of the man’s face, showing him a small dark black mark.

“Tell me,” she begged, repeating, “What does this mean?”

“This means that you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, are not human. You are only half human, and the other half-” He looked into her eyes meaningfully. “You are a demigod, half human, half god.”

“I always knew,” she whispered, and a look of surprise crossed the man’s face at the ease that she had taken this news with. “I don’t look like my mother, but…” Her voice dropped even further, turned gravelly. “She isn’t my real mother, is she?”

The man nodded solemnly. “That’s almost always the case. The parents will raise the child, and one of them… won’t be their real parent. Because the gods… they don’t exactly stick around with their children. Now, do you have another tattoo? It should have the symbol of your parent. The other was just to mark you as a demigod.”

Marinette slowly rolled up her other sleeve to show him the other tattoo.

The man froze, and this didn’t go unnoticed. “But Marinette, that’s the sign of-” He trailed off, his wide eyes gazing into hers, a look of fear creeping in.

“What’s wrong?” Her voice rose, “Who is it? Who is my godly parent?”

He gave her a long, reproachful look, and it looked suspiciously to Marinette like he was trying to size her up for a coffin. “I- I can’t help you,” he breathed, beginning to back away.

“No, don’t leave me! Who is my parent?” Marinette panicked, getting hysterical. “Please tell me, I can’t be kept in the dark!”

He glanced around. “Alright. It’s dangerous, but I can’t leave you alone. Your parent, the one this symbol represents, is-”

The bullet came from somewhere to the left, and it went straight through his heart. He collapsed with a wet  _ thunk _ , and Marinette knew he wouldn’t have been able to utter another word if he had tried. Her hands went to her mouth in shock, and then she turned and ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction the shot had come from.

And now she would have to find someone else to tell her of her destiny.

But that would prove very hard indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late- it was ready yesterday but my internet decided to say bye bye ~~lil butterfly~~


End file.
